


An Evil Mastermind

by LinkCat



Series: Love Makes A Difference [7]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Death, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: All villains have a story. Today, we’re going to see why Parch became the troll he was before attacking Troll Village.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Love Makes A Difference [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207152
Kudos: 5





	An Evil Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a throwback short to my first series, “Love Makes A Difference.” Parch is mentioned in the second part, but he doesn’t make his appearance until the third part, in “Parched.” I’m sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy it.

A great time had passed since Topaz had formed a bond with his son, Trout. Peace had come over the land, and several more descendants had come to life. Harmony was ill, with what they found out was cancer. The seventy one year old elder was on her deathbed, surrounded by her family. The illness that consumed her body had taken a toll on her. Her body was thin and frail. Her skin was pale and clammy. She no longer had the strength to lift her arms or move in the bed on her own. Breathing had begun to be a struggle for the elder. Her two older mates were by her side. Branch and Poppy were still alive, and doing well considering their ages.

“We love you, Harmony.” Poppy held her wife’s hand. “We’ll join you in the spirit realm, when our own time comes. Until then, rest. It’s going to be OK.”

“That’s right. We’ll see you there. We’ve got this, my love.” Branch reached over and ran his hand through her grayed three toned hair. The stress of a difficult life showed on him the most. The elder was covered in wrinkles, and his hair that used to be a brilliant royal blue, had long since faded into a shade of off white.

“Mom?” Harmony’s eldest living child, Basil, scooted closer to his mother’s bedside. The blind turquoise colored troll had rarely left her side since she had become too weak to move anymore. He was very protective of her. “I’m right here. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“I’m tired Basil.” Harmony cracked her eyes open. Her already poor vision had long since faded away to near darkness, no thanks to cataracts. “My time is near. I love you. All of you…”

“We love you too, mom.” Mercy was beside Harmony, next to Basil. Harmony didn’t give birth to her, but she had a great impact on her life as well.

“Grandma? I have a question. Can you tell us more about Parch? I want to understand why he hurt grandpa, and why he was so insistent on finding you.” Yang inquired. He groaned when Yin back handed him. “I’m curious, sis.”

“She needs to rest! You should have asked years ago! She shouldn’t have to tell us a story. She’s very tired, Yang.” Yin glared at her twin brother. She didn’t think they needed to know Parch’s story. He had been a jerk to Harmony, Branch, Satin, and many other trolls who dealt with the rage that was Parch. She didn’t want their grandma to deal with that sort of stress on her deathbed.

“No, it’s OK Yin. I can tell him the story.” Harmony coughed weakly. She hoped she had the strength to tell them as much as she wanted to tell them, now that Yang mentioned it. “You see, Parch wasn’t always a bad troll. He had times that he was very sweet and caring…” She wheezed a few breaths, before continuing. “When I was a toddler, I was found by Parch’s kingdom. They knew right away that I had poor eyesight, but my pastel green skin, and rare three toned hair had been enticing to Parch’s family. They took me in, and told me that I would one day be his wife. I don’t remember much between the time I was three and when I was eight years old, but I do remember being put to work doing chores. I did my best, and it seemed good enough. When I was eight years old, an accident caused me to break my right arm. I was unable to work during that time. Instead of being angry and abusing me, Parch took care of me. He fed me when I was hungry and helped me bathe. It took a while to heal from the broken arm, but when it was better, he promised me that he would take good care of me whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on.” She winced and took a few shaky breaths. She was having a hard time talking.

“Easy does it mom.” Basil rolled her onto her side, so she could cough up some of the fluid that had gathered into her lungs. She was clearly very uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry…” Harmony whispered. She coughed up some fluid, and groaned when she felt Yin wipe the mucus away. “Thank you…” She caught her breath and continued her story. “He kept his promise, until I was in my teens. When I was sixteen years old, I gave birth to his son, Rusty. My first child. Even though I had a baby to care for, Parch no longer cared for me the way he used to. He had me clean the flower pod, cook, and tend to him when he was home. A war had come to the village, so he spent a lot of time away from the flower pod, to protect Rusty and I. At night, he mixed chemicals and made weapons. He said a neighboring village was trying to save us trolls, from the evil ways of our king. He said he had to do what it took to save our traditions. He had to make sure that nothing happened to his family.” She frowned and let out a yelp as she was repositioned. The cancer was causing her a lot of pain.

“I’m so sorry, Harmony.” Citrine was helping Basil put Harmony up in the bed, so she could breathe easier. The old medical troll was only trying to help, like his mother, Mama Goldie, had done for so many years.

“Do I need to go get River and Lilac? Lilac might be able to ease some of your pain.” Mercy offered her ailing mother. She hated seeing her in so much pain. It wasn’t fair that Harmony was given such a painful death, after being through so much in her early life.

“I don’t want any more company.” Harmony rasped. She closed her eyes and continued the story. “The war took a toll on him. Sometime during the war, he came home with an arrow in his shoulder. He asked me to hide in the closet with Rusty. I was very scared. I took our baby into the closet, and listened to Parch as he scrambled around the flower pod. I heard him pull the arrow out, and heard the sounds of blood dripping onto the floor. I was certain that he was going to bleed to death. When I tried to come out to help him, he pushed me back in and locked the door to the closest. I later found out that he didn’t want the baby to see him bleed out like he had. The war didn’t end until Rusty was about a year and a half old. Parch had become a different troll. He was distant and always grouchy. Whenever Rusty tried to play with him, he pushed his son away. Then, one day, he noticed that Rusty had poor vision, like I did. As you all know, Rusty died as a result. I...I don’t think he meant to. He took his rage out on the baby. He didn’t like that his son was disabled.” Tears ran down Harmony’s cheeks. Even so many years later, the memory hurt a lot. “For the next six months, he mated with me every night, so I could give him another baby. When I became pregnant, I tried to hide it. When he realized I was hiding the pregnancy, he beat me. I then fled for my life, and the life of the baby that was within me. You all know what happened to me after that.”

“So he had Post War Syndrome?” Some of Parch’s behavior now made sense to Branch. His knowledge of weapons, archery skills, and poison making skills all made Parch’s attack, on Troll Village, clearer. Parch had still been a jerk, and had been mean to them, but at least now he knew the full story.

“Yes, he did…” Harmony breathed hard. “But he wasn’t always bad. He wasn't as nice as you or Poppy, but he wasn’t always mean.”

“Thank you for telling us.” Yang gave Harmony a hug. He was so glad she told them Parch’s story. He was a descendant of Parch, and that thought always worried him.

“Thank you, mom.” Mercy felt a sense of peace fill her. Perhaps she did have a little bit of Parch in her after all. The peaceful, caring side of him. She was glad that Parch wasn’t always a jerk. It had been a concern for her, too, since she found out that he was her father.

“Alright, let’s let her rest.” Poppy smiled softly. She was glad they got to hear Parch’s story, but Harmony didn’t need to stress anymore.

“You’re all so very welcome. I love you...” Harmony whispered, before fading into unconsciousness. This would be the last time she would be awake. Three days later, she succumbed to the cancer that had riddled her body, and took her life. She left behind a loving family that had given her a better life, after enduring a hard childhood. A life that she cherished and loved, full of trolls that made her smile. Peace once again came over the land, as they all said goodbye to a loving mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and great great grandmother. They all hoped to one day meet her again, in the spirit realm, where they could all cherish and love each other once again. A legacy that would be talked about for generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Memorial Day! Thought I would touch on a common problem with war veterans. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a common condition that many veterans endure. If you want to help a veteran, feel free to donate to your local VA. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
